Demons and Twilight
by Hero of Heart
Summary: Sequel to Love Problems After Twilight. After many centuries, Ghirahim returns and declares war against Hyrule in order to conquer the world. In order to stop him, Link and Zelda's son and Ilia's daughter must get the Master Sword and then go into the Twilight Realm in order to power it up. What will be the fate of everything and everyone?
1. The Birth of Heroes

For centuries, the Kingdom of Hyrule has had it's share of chaos and order. There are villains who try to destroy everything and heroes who protect it all. In the southernmost village in Hyrule, known as Ordon, an event is happening that will guide fate.

"Push Ilia," said the doctor of Ordon Village to the mayor's wife, known as Ilia, who was giving birth to a baby.

"I'm pushing with everything I got," complained Ilia.

"It's gonna be fine Ilia," said Ilia's husband, Kedem, who became mayor not too long ago.

"The baby's almost here," said the doctor, "One more push should do it."

"Alright," said Ilia and she pushed once more and then heard crying.

"Congratulations Kedem and Ilia," congratulated the doctor after he wrapped the baby in a blanket, "It's a girl." and the doctor then gave the baby to the new parents who could only smile.

"Do you have an idea on what we should name her," asked Ilia.

"Well," said Kedem, "I once had a friend named Darren." "What if we named our daughter the girl version of the name Darena?"

"I love it," said Ilia, "Welcome to the world Darena," welcomed Ilia only for Darena to stare at her parents in confusion.

"I hope we raise her right," said Kedem.

"I'm sure we will," said Ilia.

During the following three weeks, Kedem and Ilia raised Darena with all the love and care they had and they were both happy that their daughter was in their lives.

Meanwhile at Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda was giving birth to her own baby.

"You're doing great your majesty," said Castle Town's new doctor who recently replaced the old one who left because no one liked him because he wasn't reliable, "Just a bit more and your baby will be here."

"This is harder than anything I've ever done," admitted Zelda who was getting tired.

After a few more pushes, the baby was born and the doctor allowed Zelda's consort, Link, to come in the room so he could see how his wife and child were doing.

"Are you okay Zelda," asked Link.

"I'm alright," answered Zelda who was holding the baby, "As for our baby, the doctor told me he's in perfect health before she let you in."

"He," asked Link, "Our baby's a boy?"

"Yes he is," answered Zelda, "And he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." "But what should we name him?"

"How about Taro," suggested Link, "While I was waiting, I was reading a book on names and Taro seemed like the best one I could find for a boy."

"That's a great name," said Zelda, "Prince Taro." "I'm sure if we raise him right, he will become a great king.

"I'm sure he will be," said Link.

A week later, the arrival of Prince Taro was announced to all of Hyrule and the people were happy that an heir was born.

Meanwhile on Snowpeak, in a cave that wasn't visited for centuries, a mysterious figure who was sealed woke from its slumber.

"So the time is finally soon," said the figure, "But I must spend a few more years making my army." "When the time comes, I will take this land, that I hear is called Hyrule, as well as the rest of the world." "Soon Master Demise, I Ghirahim, the Demon Lord, shall avenge you and make your dream a reality."


	2. The Prince of Hyrule

At Hyrule Castle, things were as normal as they could get. Especially for Taro who was currently being tutored by Shad, a man who had great knowledge on Hyrule's history.

"And so with the capture of the King of Thieves, the Gerudo were hunted down until they became endangered," explained Shad who was teaching Taro the history of the Gerudo, "What happened to the survivors remains a mystery."

"So no one knows if there are still Gerudo," asked Taro who was found the story interesting.

"Precisely Prince Taro," answered Shad, "Anyway, I think that's enough for your tutoring session today." "You're free to do what you want now."

"Okay," said Taro as he got off his seat and left the library where he was being tutored.

Over the last thirteen years, Taro grew into a handsome young man. Many thought he looked handsome with his brown hair and blue eyes. He was also good at his studies and was alright at knowing how to fight.

With his tutoring session over for the day, Taro decided to head for the training hall to spar with some knights in training. Once he got there, he could see the trainees taking a break from their training.

"If it isn't Prince Taro," said Captain Talo who was training the trainees, "I'm guessing you wish to spar with someone?"

"That's why I'm here," answered Taro.

"I thought so," said Talo, "Now who should you spar with?"

"I would like to do it Father," said a female trainee who was younger than Taro.

"I thought you would Alessa," said Talo to his daughter.

Alessa was Taro's best friend and was among the best female knights in training. There were even a few people that thought that Taro would one day marry Alessa but in truth he never saw her that way.

Taro and Alessa then got on either side of an arena and when Talo gave the signal, they began to spar. After a few minutes, Taro was victorious and the sparring match ended.

"That was a good match Taro," said Alessa, "You're really improving."

"So are you Alessa," replied Taro, "I'm sure you'll be one of the best female knights in Hyrule.

"You really think so," asked Alessa.

"I'm sure of it," answered Taro.

"I thought you would be here Prince Taro," said someone who came into the hall who turned out to be Taro's attendant, Ashei.

"What is it Ashei," asked Taro.

"Your mother wants to see you," explained Ashei.

"Alright," said Taro, "I'll be there soon."

"Alright then," said Ashei," Your mother is waiting for you in the throne room so don't take too long."

Taro then made his way through the castle until he went to the throne room where he saw his mother,Queen Zelda, as well as his father, Consort Link.

"You wanted to see me Mother," asked Taro to his mother.

"Yes," answered Zelda, "You see, your father and I have been talking and we have decided on something."

"What is it," asked Taro.

"As you know," explained Zelda, "Your fourteenth birthday is soon and we thought it would be best if you spent it differently than your previous birthdays."

"How will it be different," asked Taro who became interested because he was tired of the balls that took place during his birthdays.

"You and I as well as two of the knights and one of the maids will be visiting Ordon, the village where I was raised," explained Link who joined the conversation.

"Ordon," asked Taro, "You mean that farming village in the south?"

"Exactly," answered Zelda, "We believe it would be best if you got to know people from outside Castle Town which could make you better once you become king."

"Okay," said Taro, "When do we leave?"

"Your birthday is in six days," explained Link, "So we'll be leaving in two days." "Once we get there, we'll stay there for a week."

"That is all Taro," said Zelda," you can do whatever you want now.

"Yes Mother," said Taro and he left the throne room. "I wonder what Ordon is like," thought Taro to himself as he walked through the halls.


	3. The Mayor's Daughter

Things were going as they usually went in Ordon Village. The farming produced great food, the animals were happy and business went well.

At the pond were two young people fishing. The older of the two was a girl with long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes who seemed to be having fun. Her name was Darena and she was the daughter of the mayor.

"Hey," said the other person who was a boy named Sheadon who was the son of Ordon's best fishing family and Darena's best friend, "I just caught the biggest Ordon Catfish yet."

"That's great," said Darena who wasn't doing as great a job at catching fish.

"Hey Darena," said Sheadon, "Do you ever feel like you could reach greater heights if you left this village?"

"Why would you want to leave Ordon," asked Darena.

"Sometimes I believe that there are lots of unknown things out there just waiting to be discovered including fish that no one has ever caught before." explained Sheadon.

"Well I really like it here," said Darena, "This is my home and I'm happy with how things are."

"Maybe," said Sheadon, "But do you ever wonder what could be out there?"

"I pretty sure I'm not the kind meant for adventure," answered Darena and they went back to fishing.

Later, the two friends finished fishing said goodbye and left for home. When Darena got back to her house she could see her father, Kedem, reading a letter.

"Ah good timing Darena," said Kedem when he noticed his daughter.

"What is it Father," asked Darena.

"I just received a letter and I think I should tell you and your mother about it during dinner."

"Alright Father," said Darena, "Speaking of which, when's dinner?"

"In a few minutes," answered Darena's mother, Ilia, who entered the room, "You should wash up and then get to the table.

A few minutes later, the family were at the dining table eating dinner.

"So what was the letter about Father," asked Darena.

"It's a letter that came from Queen Zelda of Hyrule," answered Kedem, "She says that her Consort and the Prince will be coming here tomorrow and spending the week here to celebrate the Prince's birthday.

"Why would they come here," asked Darena.

"Because the Consort once lived here years ago," explained Ilia, It's only natural that the Prince would be shown this place.

"Anyway," continued Kedem, "The Queen requests that her family spend the week at our place and after dinner, I'm going to write them that they are allowed to." "I expect you to be on your best behavior when they're here."

"Yes Father," said Darena who didn't really feel comfortable sharing her room with a prince.

After dinner was finished, Darena went to her room and began to wonder what the prince was like.

"I hope the prince isn't mean or selfish," thought Darena to herself.

After a while Darena decided to go outside and practice her swordplay. She didn't believe she had a good use for all the practice but her father told her that it could come in handy one day. After about an hour of practice, she returned to her room and got ready for bed. Once she was in bed, she started to wonder about what Sheadon said earlier.

"What is out there," thought Darena to herself before she went to sleep.


	4. A Meeting of Heroes

Taro was in a carriage heading for Ordon Village along with his father, Link as well as General Colin, Captain Talo and Talo's wife, a maid named Beth, all of whom were originally from Ordon before moving to the castle.

"I never would have guessed you were from Ordon General Colin," said Taro who decided to have a conversation out of boredom.

"There was actually a time where I didn't think I would ever leave the village," explained Colin, "However I changed when your father saved Hyrule from danger and one day decided to leave after learning the way of the sword."

"It wasn't just him," said Talo, "All three of us changed during that time, as well as my brother, Malo who started the famous Malo Mart."

"Your brother is the founder and owner of Malo Mart, Malo," asked Taro who didn't know certain details.

"He is," answered Talo, "I just never told you because I didn't want to brag cause it's wrong."

"The one who changed the most however was actually your father," explained Beth.

"Really," asked Taro.

"It's true," said Link, "Back when I lived in Ordon, I was just a goat herder that was reliable to pretty much everyone." "When I saved Hyrule from danger, I had traveled all over and fought some dangerous battles." For that reason, I left Ordon because I couldn't go back to that old life."

Taro couldn't help but be fascinated in the conversation. He knew that his father had saved Hyrule one time but he never knew how it affected him..

"Hey is that the entrance to Ordon," asked Alessa, who was also in the carriage because she was invited to travel to Ordon with her parents, as the carriage passed a spring.

"I think it is," answered Beth and the carriage came to a stop.

"Here we are," said the carriage driver, "We've arrived in Ordon Village.

Taro and the others then got off the carriage and the driver left while Alessa and her parents went to see her uncle and grandparents and Colin left to visit his family.

"So now that we're here," said Taro, "What next?"

"First," explained Link, "We must see the mayor and tell him we've arrived." "We'll see what's next after that."

So Taro and Link went to the mayor's house and knocked on the door. The door then opened revealing a woman who seemed to be Link's age with dirty blonde hair.

"Link," said the woman, "It's been a long time."

"It sure has been Ilia," replied Link, "Is Kedem home?"

"I'll get him right away," said Ilia, "Why don't you and who I'm assuming is your son come in and wait."

Taro and Link then went in on Ilia's invite and waited. A minute later a black haired man, who Taro assumed was the mayor, had showed up along with Ilia."

"It's good to see you Link," said the man, "I'm assuming this is your son?"

"Nice to see you too Kedem," said Link, "And yes this here is my son, Prince Taro."

"Hello," said Taro.

"Well now that you're here," said Kedem, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will," said Link.

"I have an idea," said Ilia, "Why don't we have Darena give Taro a tour of the village while the three of us talk?"

"Good idea," said Kedem, "I'll get Darena right away." And Kedem left to get Darena.

A minute later, Kedem returned with a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes who Taro assumed was Darena. When Taro saw her, he was struck with awe for he never had seen a girl so pretty in his opinion.

"You must be Darena," said Link after Darena arrived.

"And you must be Consort Link and Prince Taro," said Darena, "It's really nice to meet you."

"Darena," said Kedem, "Would you mind giving Prince Taro a tour of the village while the three of us converse?"

"Not at all Father," answered Darena, "Come along Prince Taro," and she left the house.

"Wait for me," said Taro as he followed Darena.

The next several minutes were spent with Darena showing Taro everything that was Ordon Village and Taro became really fascinated in things. He even got to meet Colin's family along the way. When the two of them went to the ranch, Taro remembered that his father told him that he worked there.

"You know," said Taro to Darena, "My father told me he worked at this ranch when he lived in this village."

"That's interesting," said Darena, "My mother did tell me your father once lived here but I never would have guessed he worked at the ranch."

A few minutes later, they went back to the mayor's house because the tour was over.

"I see you two are back," said Ilia as Darena and Taro returned.

"What did you think of the village Taro," asked Link.

"It was actually pretty cool," answered Taro.

"That's great," said Kedem, "Anyway why don't you two stay for dinner before heading to the inn?"

"That would be nice," answered Link.

So everyone had dinner and after it was finished, Link and Taro went to the inn, rented a room, unpacked their things and got ready for bed.

When Taro tried to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Darena and the kind of person she was.

"I know I just met her," thought Taro to himself, "But I think I'm in love."


	5. Enter Ghirahim

During the next few days, Taro became acquainted with several citizens of Ordon including Rusl, Malo, and Sheadon. He also got to learn more about Darena who he was really interested in getting to know better.

When Taro's birthday arrived, everyone in the village threw a party not because Taro was the prince but because he was Link's son. There were tons of games and lots of food and Taro found it all more fun than his usual birthdays.

"This is so great," said Taro who was standing by a tree with Alessa and Sheadon.

"I know," said Sheadon, "Ordon knows how to throw a party." "Though I always wonder how the rest of the world does it."

"I can't tell you," said Taro, "I've spent my whole life in Hyrule Castle and Castle Town." "I don't know what the rest of the world is like either."

"I think it's almost cake time," said Alessa, "We should rejoin the others." and the three of them went for cake.

When everyone was present, a cake that was smaller than what Taro was used to was placed in front of him. When he was just about to blow out the candles, an explosion happened nearby and started a large fire. It was then a bunch of monsters came out of the fire and scarred everyone.

"Father," asked Darena, "What are those things?"

"I don't know," answered Kedem, "But I think they mean harm."

"Oh they do Mayor of Ordon," said a mysterious voice, "And not just you, they will attack all of Hyrule."

It was then, a tall brown figure with white hair and a red crystal on his chest jumped out of the fire.

"Who are you," asked Link, "And why do you wish to attack Hyrule?"

"I am Ghirahim the Demon Lord," answered the figure known as Ghirahim, "I wish to avenge my master, Demise, who was slain centuries ago by an ancient hero and then make his wish of ruling the world come true by doing it for him."

"Well that's not gonna happen," said Link who drew his sword and attacked Ghirahim only to have his sword blocked by one that Ghirahim summoned.

"Do you really think you can defeat me that easily," asked Ghirahim, "I would focus more on protecting your son and the others from my servants if I were you."

Link then turned around to see that the monsters were trying to attack everyone only to be repelled by Kedem, Colin, Talo, and Rusl who were getting tired due to the large number of enemies. Link then stopped fighting Ghirahim and killed enough monsters for everyone to run.

"Quickly everyone," said Rusl, "To my house." "We can get weapons to defend ourselves."

When everyone got to Rusl's house, some of the defenseless went in to get some weapons for everyone. By the time they went out, everyone was surrounded.

"It's over for you all," said Ghirahim who went in front of his followers, "You will now die with the knowledge that everyone in Hyrule will join you."

"I don't think so," said a voice as everyone got surrounded in a mysterious light and disappeared.

"So that's the power of a light spirit," said Ghirahim to himself knowing that Ordona had just teleported the people to safety, "No matter, I've still conquered Ordon." "As of now, I will wage war to Hyrule and in time It will be all mine.


	6. Explanation

When everyone recovered, they realized that they were somewhere other than Ordon and away from danger.

"What happened and where are we," asked Darena.

"The Light Spirit, Ordona, must have teleported us to safety," answered Link, "As for where we are, we must be just outside of the southern entrance to Castle Town."

"That means the legends of the Light Spirits are true," said Rusl, "I'm glad Ordona was able to save everyone."

"Link, Taro, you're safe," said someone who turned out to be Zelda who had just come out of Castle Town with some knights and then went to hug Link and Taro once she saw them, "I learned that there were monsters and a fire in Ordon Village and decided to go see what was going on." "What happened?"

Link then explained to Zelda about Ghirahim and his threat.

"Ghirahim," asked Zelda, "You mean Ghirahim has returned?"

"You know him Mother," asked Taro.

"Ghirahim was the greatest servant to a demon known as Demise who wanted to control the world during right before the founding of Hyrule," explained Zelda, "Legend says that when Demise was defeated and slain, Ghirahim disappeared vowing to get his revenge and fulfill Demise's dream in his stead." "It is also said that Ghirahim has an ancient power that can destroy anything."

"Then how do we stop him," asked Kedem who along with the others were listening.

"There is a prophecy," explained Zelda, "That Ghirahim would return and when he does, two heroes would rise and face him with the Master Sword."

"You mean the sword that Father used to save Hyrule," asked Taro.

"That's the sword," answered Link, "But I faced Ghirahim myself and he seemed more powerful than Ganondorf." "I don't think the Master Sword is strong enough.

"It will be if we fuse it with the Sacred Flames," explained Zelda.

"What are the Sacred Flames," asked Ilia.

"Long ago," explained Zelda, "The Goddesses created the Master Sword using three sacred flames that each represented the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore." "It is said that in great emergencies, the Sacred Flames will power up the Master Sword which will temporarily make it stronger."

"So all we need is to get the Master Sword and take it to these flames," asked Beth.

"Exactly," answered Zelda, "But there is a problem."

"What is it," asked Talo.

"The Sacred Flames are in the Twilight Realm."

"What's the Twilight Realm," asked Colin.

"I think it's time I told the details of when I saved Hyrule that no one knows about," said Link.

So Link explained to everyone about his secrets from his journey including his old ability to transform into a wolf, the twilight, and his companion, Midna.

"I had no idea you had a secret like that Link," said Ilia.

"I'm sorry for not telling any of you sooner," apologized Link, "But we still need to figure something out. "Midna destroyed our only way to the Twilight Realm, the Mirror of Twilight."

"Actually," said Zelda, "There may be a way."

"What would that be," asked Darena.

"After the crisis," explained Zelda, "I did research and learned that the Fused Shadows have the power to repair the Mirror of Twilight." "I also learned that someone with Hyrulian royal blood in their veins can use this forbidden magic." "For that reason, I've secretly been repairing the four pieces of the Fused Shadow that Ganondorf destroyed." "I was originally intending to do this so Link and I could see Midna again but it looks like we have a different reason." "Also, I think it should be Taro who will go because we will have to fight Ghirahim in order to buy time." "I'm sure he'll learn of our plan quickly."

"You want me to do this Mother," asked Taro.

"This may be the best way," answered Zelda, "Also, as I said earlier, we need two heroes for this and I think I know who the other one is."

"Who would that be," asked Kedem.

"Your daughter, Darena," answered Zelda.

"Me," asked Darena, "Why me?"

"Because it is said that both heroes must have a great love for their homeland," explained Zelda, "And I can tell that you love Ordon don't you?"

"Well that's true," said Darena, "No one in Ordon loves the village as much as I do and I want to save it from Ghirahim."

"Well now that that's all settled," said Link, "I guess we should rest for the night and then tomorrow, we'll send Taro and Darena along with an escort to protect them to the Sacred Grove so they can get the Master Sword."

"Agreed," said Zelda, "I think everyone should sleep in Castle Town's inns except for Kedem, Ilia and Darena who I would like to invite to the Castle.

That night, Darena was getting ready for bed which she found uncomfortable because she had never slept outside of her house in Ordon before.

"Having a hard time," asked Taro who was with Darena because they were both sharing Taro's room.

"I guess I'm homesick," said Darena.

"It makes sense," said Taro, "This wouldn't be happening if Ghirahim hadn't attacked Ordon." "I'm sure we will stop him and get your village back."

"I hope you're right," said Darena.

It was then, Ashei entered the room.

"Prince Taro, Lady Darena," said Ashei, "The Queen would like to see you both in her room."

"We'll be on our way Ashei," said Taro to his attendant and he and Darena went to the royal bedroom.

"You wanted to see us Mother," asked Taro as he and Darena entered the royal bedroom.

"I did," answered Zelda, "I wanted to give you both something before you two leave for your journey."

"What would that be Your Majesty," asked Darena.

Zelda then went into a closet and took out two identical green outfits.

"I would like you both to where these," said Zelda as she showed them the outfits.

"What are they," asked Taro.

"Well Taro," said Zelda, "When your father saved Hyrule, he wore a similar tunic." "When I became pregnant with you, I had some tailors make these two tunics thinking you would one day need one." "The reason I made two was so I could be prepared for either gender." You see one tunic is for boys while the other tunic is for girls."

"Are you saying you want me to where the tunic meant for girls," asked Darena.

"I am," answered Zelda and I want you to where the other one Taro."

"I guess we will wear them on our journey if it would make you proud Mother," said Taro.

"Good," said Zelda, "But first, you two should get some rest for tonight." "You'll need as much energy as you can get.

So Taro and Darena went back to Taro's room and Taro went to sleep in his bed while Darena slept in a sleeping bag.


	7. The Sacred Grove

The next morning, Taro and Darena woke up, put on the tunics that Zelda gave them and went to the dining room for breakfast.

"You both look nice," said Link once he noticed Taro and Darena wearing the tunics.

"I agree," said Kedem.

"So how should we get to the Master Sword," asked Darena as she and Taro sat down and started eating breakfast.

"Ghirahim should have started his conquest on Faron Woods by now," said Zelda, "So when you two go there, you will be escorted by ten knights that Link handpicked last night when I gave you the tunics as well as Ashei and Rusl." "They will escort you as far as the entrance to the Sacred Grove." "Once there, you will travel on your own."

"Isn't the Sacred Grove a maze," asked Taro who remembered his studies, "How will we get through?"

"I'm pretty sure you will find a way," answered Zelda.

Once breakfast was finished, Taro and Darena joined up with Ashei, Rusl, and the selected knights and prepared to leave for Faron Woods.

"We might not see you for a while Darena," said Ilia, "But promise us to be safe."

"I will Mother," said Darena.

"We'll give you all the time we can while you're on your journey," said Link to Taro, "We wish you the best of luck."

"I'll be back with the powered up Master Sword as soon as possible." said Taro.

"Be safe," said Zelda, "And you'll also need these," and Zelda gave four mysterious objects to Taro.

"Are these the Fused Shadows," asked Taro.

"They are," answered Zelda, "You must only use them to repair the Mirror of Twilight." "Also, never let Darena touch them."

"I promise I won't let her," promised Taro.

"Shall we be off," asked Ashei.

"Yes," said both Taro and Darena at the same time and they left for Faron Woods with Link, Zelda, Ilia and Kedem waving goodbye.

A few hours later, Taro, Darena, and their escort arrived in Faron Woods only to notice there wasn't any sound at all.

"Odd," said Rusl, "I don't even hear the bugs."

"The enemy must be preparing to ambush us," said Ashei, "Everyone be on your guard."

After a while of traveling, everyone decided to take a lunch break by having the group split in half and having each half take turns having lunch while the other half sands guard.

"Hey Taro," asked Darena as she was eating a sandwich, "Are you okay with this experience?"

"Actually," said Taro who was eating his own sandwich, "I always believed I would be doing this someday" "I knew that I needed to know the people of Hyrule if I was going to be King." "What about you?"

"I always thought I would spend my whole life in Ordon," explained Darena, "I never thought I would be traveling one day."

After both halves of the group finished lunch, they continued on their way. A minute later, three huge, two legged pigs with spears came out of hiding and attacked.

"Moblins," said a surprised Taro who recognised the enemies from his studies, "They haven't appeared in Hyrule for a very long time." "This could be trouble."

The moblins charged at the group and each wound up fighting two knights.

"We must press on," said Ashei and the remainder of the group continued their way.

After running for a while, Taro, Darena, and the escort were attacked again this time by two flying lizards with swords.

"Those must be Aeralfos," said Ashei, "I remember fighting a few at the castle during the crisis."

The Aeralfos then swooped down and started to fight the remaining four knights.

"I'm starting to get worried," said Darena as she, Taro, Ashei and Rusl continued their way.

"Don't be," said Rusl, "We're almost at the entrance." "Once you two are in the grove, you will be safe."

A minute later, they arrived at a cliff.

"We're here," said Rusl, "The Sacred Grove is on the other side."

"Then how do we get across," asked Taro.

"With the help of my friend," answered Rusl who then blew on a tiny instrument.

A second later, a golden cucco appeared.

"This cucco will be able to take you both across," explained Rusl," You must go now."

"What about you two," asked Darena.

"We'll join with the others and find a way to escape," explained Ashei, "We're counting on you two."

Ashei and Rusl then went back to help the knights leaving Taro and Darena alone.

"I'll hold on to the cucco while you hold on to me," said Darena who was aware that Taro was a little lighter than her.

Taro then wrapped his arms around Darena's waist tightly while Darena picked up the cucco. They then jumped and wound up flying across thanks to the cucco. After flying for a while, the two of them made it to what they assumed was the Sacred Grove and then entered it.

"So how do we get through." asked Darena.

It was then, Taro noticed an odd rock and decided to examine it. When he did, he heard a song that he recognized as the song that was used as a lullaby for him when he was little and then heard a voice.

"Listen to the song of your family and you and your companion will make it through."

"Darena," said Taro, "I think I found the way."

"How," asked Darena.

"I can hear this song and this voice that tells me that I should follow the song and that you should follow me," explained Taro.

"Alright," said Darena, "I trust you," and the two of them went down path after path until they made it an odd area with two statues.

"I think this is the place," said Taro who then heard the voice again.

"You and your companion must stand on the Triforce symbol and then pass a test in order to proceed."

"Darena," said Taro, "I heard the voice again and it says we should stand over there and then pass a test."

"I hope this isn't a trap," said Darena as she and Taro went to the Triforce symbol.

Once they stood on the symbol, the two statues came to life and spoke.

"If you wish to obtain the Master Sword," explained the statues, "You must defeat both of us in battle."

"I don't like this," said Darena as she and Taro drew swords that they were carrying and started to fight the statues.

When the fight began, Taro and Darena each wound up fighting a different statue.

Taro had trouble at first but he then remembered his father's advice to find an enemy's weakness when they are too strong. After examining his foe for a minute, Taro notice the glowing parts were suspicious and slashed at them which gave damage to the statue until it crumbled.

While fighting her foe, Darena noticed Taro defeating his which told her she had to attack the glowing parts which she did until the statue crumbled.

"That was intense," said Taro as he and Darena sheathed their swords.

"It was," said Darena, "Now what?"

It was then, the statues repaired themselves and spoke.

"Courageous heroes, you both have passed." "Now you may enter." and the statues became lifeless again.

Taro and Darena then went through the entrance between the statues and climbed some stairs. After climbing the stairs, they saw a sword with a long blade and a blue handle in a pedestal.

"That must be the Master Sword," said Taro.

"I think we should draw it together," suggested Darena.

They both grabbed the handle and pulled out the sword which caused a bright flash. When the flash ended, Taro and Darena realised that they were each holding a sword that looked exactly like the Master Sword except smaller.

"What just happened," asked Taro.

"The sword split in two so you both could wield it," said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that," asked Darena.

It was then, four orbs of light appeared and then a goat, a monkey, an owl, and a snake appeared each surrounding an orb.

"We are the four Light Spirits that have watched over Hyrule for a very long time," said the figures together.

"The Light Spirits," said Taro who then bowed, "It is an honour to meet all of you." "My father told me that he once met you all but I never thought I would myself."

"You may rise Prince of Hyrule," said the snake.

"Yes, sorry," said Taro who got up.

"Can I ask something," said Darena, "Why would the Master Sword choose two masters?"

"Because," explained the owl, "Hyrule is facing a time of crisis more ancient than itself."

"For this reason," continued the monkey, "The Master Sword needs more support."

"I see," said Darena.

"Now that you both have the Master Sword," said the goat, "You must hurry to the Twilight Realm and power up the sword with the Sacred Flames."

"We'll teleport you both to where the Mirror of Twilight should be fixed," said the snake.

"Thank you for your help," thanked Taro.

"What about our escort," asked Darena, "Do you know what happened to them?"

"I teleported them to safety," answered the monkey.

"Thank goodness," said Darena.

"However," said the owl, "This is all the help we can give you." "The rest is up to you two."

"We understand," said both Taro and Darena.

"We'll be teleporting you now," said the goat, "May the goddesses guide you."

It was then, Taro and Darena were surrounded by the same light that saved them from Ghirahim and were teleported.


	8. Midna

When Taro and Darena recovered from the teleportation, they found themselves in a chamber surrounded by six pillars.

"This must be where the Mirror of Twilight rested before it was destroyed," said Taro.

"I think so too," said Darena," "Before we fix the mirror, I think we should review what your mother told us to do once we enter the Twilight Realm."

"Well," said Taro, once we get in, we must find someone named Midna who is the ruler of the Twili, the people of the Twilight Realm."

"Then we tell her about our problem and ask for her help," continued Darena.

"Finally, we must listen to her advice which is vital in finding the Sacred Flames," concluded Taro.

"Alright," said Darena, "Time to fix the mirror."

Taro then stood on a pedestal that appeared to have once held the mirror and then summoned the four Fused Shadows which surrounded him and then covered him turning into something with dark tentacles. The tentacles absorbed what appeared to be dark dust and then released it all which once fused together formed a mirror. The tentacles then disappeared and Taro returned to normal with the Fused Shadows on the ground.

"Are you okay Taro," asked Darena as she ran to Taro to check on him.

"I'm fine," answered Taro, "Though I do not want to do that again."

The Mirror of Twilight then shined a beam and created what seemed to be a portal.

"Guess it's time to go into the Twilight Realm," said Taro and he and Darena both went into the portal.

A second later, the two heroes found themselves in a completely different place with shadows everywhere.

"So this is the Twilight Realm," said Darena.

"I'm thinking Midna is in there," said Taro pointing at what seemed to be a palace.

"Stop right there," said a voice and a second later several people who appeared to be guards appeared," "How did you come here and why are you here," asked one of the guards.

"We're here to see Midna," answered Darena, "It's for an important reason."

"We would never let strangers see Queen Midna," said another guard.

"How about the son of Link," asked Taro who remembered his father telling him to mention him in order to find Midna.

"What proof do you have for this claim," asked a third guard.

"It's alright," said a new voice, "I can tell he is telling the truth just by looking at him," and then a woman with a royal looking black robe walked past the guards and to the duo.

"Are you Midna," asked Taro.

"I am," answered Midna. "I am quite surprised to see humans in my domain after I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight." "Tell me, how did you get here?"

"I used the Fused Shadows to repair the mirror," explained Taro.

"Interesting," said Midna, "I had no idea it was possible for a light dweller to use the magic of my ancestors."

"My mother told me that it's possible for those with Hyrulian royal blood to be able to handle and use it," explained Taro.

"Wait," said Midna, "Is your mother Zelda?"

"Yes," answered Taro.

"Interesting," said Midna who then turned to look at Darena, "And unless my memory is incorrect, you look a lot like a friend of Link's named Ilia." "Is she your mother?"

"That's right," answered Darena who was surprised that Midna knew her mother, "Are you friends with my mother too?"

"Unfortunately no," answered Midna, "I got to know her but she never got to know me." "Anyway, why don't we go into the palace and discuss why you are here."

Minutes later, Midna, Taro and Darena all went into the throne room to talk. Taro and Darena quickly told Midna about Ghirahim, the war and the Sacred Flames.

"I see," said Midna, "I happen to know of these sacred flames and I also know where in the Twilight Realm they are."

"Where are they," asked Taro.

"The flame representing Farore is in the Twilight Forest," explained Midna, "The flame representing Nayru is on an island in the Twilight Ocean." And the flame representing Din is in the crater of the Twilight Volcano." "You must travel to all three locations and have your swords absorb the flames." Midna then gave the duo three maps and an odd looking rock. "These maps will each lead you to the Sacred Flames." "Once you get a flame, you must use the Shadow Rock, which I created some time ago, to warp back here and seek out the next." "Also, If you worried about your friends and families, I'll have some troops go into the Light Realm to help."

"Thank you for everything Queen Midna," thanked Taro.

"No thanks are necessary," said Midna, "It's only fair that I would help my friends, especially after your father saved my domain."

After getting all the help from Midna, Taro and Darena left the palace and went on their way to the Twilight Forest to get the first Sacred Flame.


	9. Farore's Flame

After two hours of exploring the Twilight Forest, Taro and Darena became exhausted.

"This forest is bigger than Faron Woods," complained Darena, "How are we supposed find the Sacred Flame?

""Well according to the map," said Taro, "We must search for the tree that is larger than all of the others for the Sacred Flame is inside the trunk."

"Well I think we should have lunch before we continue to find the tree," suggested Darena.

"I think that's a good Idea," agreed Taro and the sat down and started lunch.

As they were eating, Taro couldn't help but think of how he would confess his feelings to Darena. He knew once everything was back to normal they would most likely return to their normal lives but he didn't know if he would see her again afterwards.

"Hey Taro," asked Darena," What do you think will happen to us when this is all over?"

"Well," said Taro who was thinking, "I suppose we could get back to our old lives but we may change completely by then." "My father had the same experience after that crisis and he told me that after it passed, he traveled the world for a few years until he returned to Hyrule and married my mother."

"You know," said Darena, "I'm not sure right now but perhaps traveling would be an option for me."

After finishing their lunch, the two heroes continued to search for the tree with the Sacred Flame. About half an hour later, they found a huge tree that seemed to glow green.

"I think the glow is coming from the flame," said Taro.

"Then let's climb into the trunk." said Darena and they both started climbing.

After minutes of climbing, Darena found a hole and she and Taro went in and found themselves in a maze.

"The map says the Sacred Flame is in the center of this maze," said Taro, "It also says which paths we should take." and the duo followed the map through the maze.

By the time they got close to the center, Taro and Darena heard a loud noise.

"What was that," asked Taro.

"That must be the Forest Cyclops," guessed Darena.

"The Forest Cyclops," asked a confused Taro.

"During our lunchbreak," explained Darena, "I looked at the back of the maps and they each said that the flames are each guarded by a cyclops." "The Forest Cyclops for Farore's Flame, the Water Cyclops for Nayru's Flame, and the Fire Cyclops for Din's Flame." "In order to get the flames, we must defeat the cyclopses in order to prove we are worthy." "However, each cyclops has the power of their respective element."

"Well then," said Taro, "Let's fight the Forest Cyclops." and they entered the room that had the flame and the cyclops.

Humans from the Light Realm," asked what appeared to be the Forest Cyclops, "It's been a very long time since the last time I've seen one." "If you're here for Farore's Flame you must defeat me first," and the green cyclops charged.

"I'll distract him while you climb on the back and strike the eye," whispered Darena to Taro and they both sprung into action.

When the Forest Cyclops got close, he summoned large vines which Darena dodged while Taro got on the right leg of the cyclops and started climbing. Without noticing Taro, the cyclops punched the ground which caused a tremor which knocked down Darena. Before she could get back up, Darena got wrapped up in roots and became stuck. Fearing for Darena's safety, Taro abandoned his attempt to strike the eye jumped of the cyclops, went to Darena, and cut the roots freeing Darena before the cyclops could punch her.

"Why did you save me when you so close to the eye," asked Darena.

"I'll answer later," said Taro, "Right now let's throw our swords at the cyclops' eye."

They then both threw their swords and they both struck the eye which made the cyclops cry in pain and fall.

"You both did well," said the Forest Cyclops as he got back up. "Especially you young male." "Abandoning your attempt in order to save the female was very selfless of you." "I'll go heal my wounds now." "As for you two, you may now claim Farore's Flame," and the cyclops then left.

It was then, the floor in the center of the room rose up and revealed a green flame.

"That must be Farore's Flame," said Taro, let's absorb it into our swords."

The duo then went close to the flame, raised their swords, and the flame was absorbed into both swords.

"One down, two to go," said Darena as she brought out the Shadow Rock, "Now let's get out of here," and the duo were warped back to the Palace of Twilight.

"I see you acquired the first flame said Midna once Taro and Darena appeared, "Why don't you rest for the night before going for the next one?"

"We'll do that," said Taro and he and Darena left for the bedrooms that Midna gave them for their stay.

"Hey Taro," said Darena, "Is now a good time to tell me why you decided to save me?"

"Well," said Taro, "What I did may have been unnecessary, but I felt like I had to do it."

"Why," asked Darena.

"Because," explained Taro, "Ever since we met, I have had this strange feeling and I can't stop thinking about you." "I've actually met all kinds of girls, but your really different which makes me interested in you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," asked Darena.

"I'm not sure," answered Taro but what I am saying is I think I love you," "I know this is hard to take in so we can continue this talk tomorrow," and Taro left for his room.

As Darena went to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about what Taro told her.

"The Prince of Hyrule loves me," thought Darena to herself, "But what do I think of him?

When Darena went in her room, she decided to think about things while she slept.


	10. Nayru's Flame

The next morning. Taro and Darena joined Midna in the dining room for breakfast. During the time, Darena was still deep in thought over what happened the previous day.

"Hey Midna," asked Taro as he took a bite of his food, "How are Darena and I supposed to get to the island with Nayru's Flame?"

"Don't worry about that," said Midna, "While you two were exploring the Twilight Forest, I had a carpenter make a raft for you two." "I learned that he finished last night."

"Well that's good," said Taro.

"Also," continued Midna, "The war in Hyrule seems to be in a stalemate right now."

"Really," asked Darena who decided to focus on the conversation.

"Yes," answered Midna, "You see I have a method of staying in contact with my son, Prince Lavan, who I assigned to command the troops I sent to the Light Realm and he tells me that Ghirahim has so far been only able to take Ordon and Faron Woods while the rest is well defended by the people working together."

"That's good to know," said Taro as he finished his breakfast.

"Anyway," said Midna, Now's the time for you two to go get Nayru's Flame."

"We'll go as soon as we're able," said Darena who became completely focused.

A short while later, Taro and Darena arrived at the beach that borders the Twilight Ocean and saw a raft which was clearly the one Midna told them about. After getting on the raft and into the water, they started heading towards an island that was barely seen glowing blue.

"So according to the map," said Taro, "The whole island is a maze similar to the one in the tree."

"Well as long as the map shows us the way, we should be fine," said Darena.

After a while, the raft arrived at the island and the duo got off the raft and onto the island.

"I think we should have lunch before we continue," suggested Taro and Darena agreed so they both started to have lunch.

During lunch, Darena went back to thinking about Taro's confession and wondered if she felt the same. It was true that they had many similarities and Taro was handsome and selfless, but Darena wasn't too sure.

After lunch, the two heroes started to explore the maze. After exploring for a couple of hours, they heard a roar similar to the one they heard the previous day.

"That must be the Water Cyclops," said Darena.

"I hope we can handle this one too." said Taro.

They then entered a large area and saw a blue cyclops that had what appeared to be water dripping from the skin.

"So, said the Cyclops, "For the first time in a long time, I am challenged." "If you want Nayru's Flame, you must defeat me," and the cyclops then punched the ground and summoned a wave of water.

Taro and Darena both barely dodged the wave and then charged each going for a leg to climb. As they tried to climb, Taro slipped off and fell which gave the cyclops a chance to attack cyclops then froze Taro's feat once he got up making him unable to escape and then prepared to punch him.

"Taro," said Darena as she noticed the cyclops was about to punch Taro.

So Darena jumped off the cyclops,ran to Taro, and pushed him out of the way which shattered the ice in the process.

"Thanks Darena," thanked Taro.

"No problem," said Darena who started to smile.

It was then after recovering from the missed punch, the cyclops summoned another wave which was barely dodged like the last one.

"I got an idea," said Darena, "Let's each strike a leg so he falls down."

"Good idea," said Taro.

They then both went to the Water Cyclops and each attacked a leg making the cyclops fall down as predicted. The duo then stabbed the cyclops' eye which meant the defeat of him.

"Nice job," said the Water Cyclops as he slowly got back up, "You may now take Nayru's Flame while I heal my wounds," and the cyclops then left.

It was then the center of the room rose up revealing a blue flame.

Taro and Darena then rose their swords at the flame which was then absorbed into the swords.

"We did it," said Darena happily as she kissed Taro who became shocked.

"You just kissed me," said Taro once the kiss ended.

"That's because I realized that I love you too once I saved you earlier." explained Darena.

It was then they both smiled and kissed again. Once the kiss ended. They brought out the Shadow Rock and returned to the Palace of Twilight.

"I see you managed to get Nayru's Flame," said Midna once the duo returned.

"Now only Din's Flame remains," said Taro.

"Correct," said Midna, " You have a tough adventure tomorrow." "You must make sure you can handle it."

"Don't worry Midna," said Darena, "We will."


	11. Din's Flame

The next morning, Taro and Darena got out of bed, had breakfast and got ready to take on the Twilight Volcano.

I see you are both ready," said Midna once the duo finished preparations.

"I just hope we can handle the heat," said Darena.

"Don't worry about that," said Midna, "If you follow the map correctly, you will be just fine."

"That's good to know," said Taro.

"I wish you both the best of luck," said Midna.

Later, Taro and Darena arrived at the volcano. As they climbed, they found it a little steep but were able to climb it nonetheless.

"It seems like the map says that there is an entrance to the crater nearby," said Taro after climbing for an hour.

"Hey," said Darena who noticed an opening, "I think I see it."

"Then let's get in," said Taro and they entered the crater and found it as a maze.

"I guess it's the same as before," said Darena.

"Looks like it," agreed Taro.

"After following the map through the maze, the duo eventually arrived in a big room, that appeared to be in the center of the maze, with a red cyclops that looked like it was hot to touch.

"I think that's the Fire Cyclops," said Taro.

"Agreed," agreed Darena.

"So," said the Fire Cyclops, "Some Humans have arrived." "If you intend to get Din's Flame, you must beat me."

The cyclops then breathed fire at the duo only for them to dodge as they drew their swords.

"This may be tougher than the other two cyclopses," observed Darena.

"How are we gonna beat it then," asked Taro.

"What if we go to opposite sides," suggested Darena, "Then whoever is behind it can strike the bottom."

"That might work," said Taro and the duo then went with the plan.

Unaware of the plan, the cyclops charged at Taro and attempted to punch him only to miss. He then breathed fire again but as he did, he felt pain in his bottom which came from Darena stabbing it during the distraction.

"Now Taro," shouted Darena.

Taro then went for the cyclops' eye and stabbed it which led to defeating the Fire Cyclops.

"Well done," said the cyclops as he got back up, "That plan of yours was very clever." "You can now take Din's Flame while I go heal up," and the Fire Cyclops then left.

It was then the center of the room rose up and revealed a red flame.

"Here we go," said Taro as he and Darena raised their swords which absorbed the flame.

Once the flame was absorbed, the two swords started to glow a bright white light.

"I guess this means the swords are at full power now," said Darena.

"Let's return to Midna and tell her the good news," suggested Taro as he brought out the Shadow Rock which warped them back to the palace.

"So you have obtained all three flames," said Midna once they returned, "That's very fortunate."

"So what's happening in the Light Realm," asked Darena.

"Unfortunately, not really good," answered Midna, "Lavan told me that Ghirahim conquered both Death Mountain and Zora's Domain." "Fortunately, the Gorons and Zoras are safe in Castle Town but Ghirahim's forces are now targeting that place."

"Then we must hurry and stop Ghirahim," said Taro.

"Agreed," said Midna, "The three of us as well as my remaining troops will all go to the light realm." "I will then warp us all to Ordon Village, where Ghirahim is." "My troops and I will handle Ghirahim's followers." "That should give you two the chance to face Ghirahim."

"Then let's do it," said Darena.

It was then after Midna got all of her soldiers together, everyone went through the portal back into the Light Realm hoping things turn out well in the upcoming battle.


	12. The Duel

Once Taro, Darena, Midna and the Twili soldiers went through the portal and into the Mirror Chamber, Midna warped everyone to Ordon Spring. Once there, they started to devise a plan of attack.

"So how should we do this," asked Darena.

"My soldiers will attack head on while you two hide in the trees and sneak on Ghirahim," explained Midna, "I on the other hand will tell Lavan to bring some reinforcements because we will need some help."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Taro, "Let's go."

As planned, the soldiers charged into the village and quickly engaged the monsters while Taro and Darena hid from the battle and started searching for Ghirahim.

"I see him," said Darena who found Ghirahim sitting on a throne in the ranch.

"I know you two are there," said Ghirahim, "There is no need for you to hide from me," and the duo then came out of hiding.

"Ghirahim," said Taro angrily, "We're here to stop your conquest and protect Hyrule."

"Do you really think the two of you can defeat me," asked Ghirahim.

Taro and Darena then drew their swords which surprised Ghirahim once he saw them.

"So," said Ghirahim once he got over the surprise, "That annoying sword has secrets that even I was unaware of." "However, so do I," and Ghirahim then split into two of him and each attacked one of the duo.

Taro and Darena fought each Ghirahim with everything they had but they had a difficult time handling things. At one point, Taro was able to land a hit on the gem on his Ghirahim's chest which made it feel pain while the one Darena was fighting felt the same pain.

"That's it," thought Darena to herself and she then went to help Taro.

Once Darena joined Taro's fight, she blocked Ghirahim's attack while Taro stabbed the gem before the other Ghirahim could interfere. Once both Ghirahims suffered great pain from the stab, they rejoined as one and Ghirahim then went on his knees.

"This isn't over," panted Ghirahim, "The day will come when my master's dream becomes a reality." "And when it does, you will all perish," and he then faded into nothing.

Exhausted from their fight, Taro and Darena smiled for their victory and then kissed.

"Well you two seem to be quite the item," said a twili that neither of them recognized who seemed to resemble Midna.

"Are you Prince Lavan," asked Taro once he and Darena stopped kissing.

"I am," answered Lavan, "It's obvious that you both struggled against Ghirahim but you did a great job at defeating him."

"Thanks," thanked Darena.

"You were amazing Taro," said a new person who Taro realized was his father.

"You were great too Darena," said another arrival who Darena knew was her father.

Happy to see them safe, Taro and Darena each hugged their fathers.

Did you bring them here," asked Darena to Lavan.

"I did," answered Lavan, "My mother told me to and it was a good thing because they killed more monsters than anyone." "By the way, all of the remaining monsters died once you killed Ghirahim which means the war is over."

"That's great," said Taro.

"It is," agreed Link, "All that's left is to refuse the Master Sword and return it to its pedestal."

"Understood," said both Taro and Darena.

"I'll warp you both to the Sacred Grove to save time," said Midna who had just shown up as well and then warped the two heroes as well as herself to the grove.

Once at the Sacred Grove, Taro and Darena noticed that their swords jumped out of their sheaths and then joined together becoming one again.

"Let's put the Master Sword back in the pedestal together," said Taro.

"Agreed," agreed Darena and they then put the Master Sword back into the pedestal.

"You both did great during all of this," said Midna as she warped herself and the duo out of the grove.

As they warped, Taro and Darena were both wondering what they should do next.


	13. Celebrating Victory

The following six months were spent with the people of Hyrule and the Twili working together to repair the damage that was caused by the war. When things got better, Zelda announced that there would be a ball to celebrate the heroics of Taro and Darena.

On the night of the ball, the castle was visited by Humans, Gorons, Zoras and Twili. Once everyone had arrived, Zelda started to speak.

"People of Hyrule and our Twili friends," spoke Zelda, "We have recently suffered a terrible ordeal." "However, with the help of the Twili and two heroes, we were saved." "Now let me introduce you all to the heroes, Prince Taro and Lady Darena."

It was then, Taro and Darena who were both wearing fancy,grean clothes entered the room.

"Taro, Darena, on behalf of all of Hyrule, let me say thank you," thanked Zelda.

"Your welcome," said both Taro and Darena.

It was then, the music began which signaled that the ball had begun.

"May I have this dance," asked Taro.

"You may," answered Darena and the two of them started dancing along with many other pairs.

During the celebration, the duo were thanked by many people for their heroics and also got to talk to their friends and families.

At one point, Midna walked over to the duo.

"Taro, Darena," said Midna, I just want you two to know that my people and I will soon be heading back to the Twilight Realm."

"Are you going to destroy the mirror again," asked Taro remembering when his parents told him that Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight last time she left.

"Actually," said Midna, "I talked to your mother and we agreed that it would be better if she hid the mirror somewhere where only the trusted can find it."

"That actually sounds like a clever idea," said Darena.

"It is," said Midna, "By the way, I want to say that I'm glad you fixed the mirror which means now the Twili can see our light dwelling friends whenever we want." "See you later," and she then left.

"Hey Darena," asked Taro.

"Yes," Taro," asked Darena.

"There's something I'd like to talk about," said Taro, "During my time in Ordon, our adventures in the Twilight Realm, and the time spent rebuilding, I had enjoyed spending all that time with you." "I feel like I always want to be with you because you're special to me,"

It was then Taro got down on one knee and revealed a small box which made Darena gasp.

"Because of that," said Taro, "I want to ask you will you marry me Darena," and Taro opened the box revealing a gold ring.

"Of course I will," answered Darena who then hugged Taro.

"Seems like things have gone well for you two," said Ilia who the couple noticed was watching them along with Kedem, Link and Zelda.

"We're very happy for you Taro," said Zelda who along with Link were smiling, "And Darena, we know you take great care for our son."

"Thank you Zelda," thanked Darena.

"And we know you'll take good care of Darena Taro," said Kedem to Taro.

"Thanks," thanked Taro.

"I think we should go back to the ball," suggested Link," We can announce the engagement later," and they all went back to dancing.

As they danced, Taro and Darena couldn't be more happy now that peace returned to Hyrule, the Twili are now allies, and the two of them would be together.


	14. The Wedding of Heroes

During the following three weeks, Castle Town was preparing for the wedding of Taro and Darena. When the day of the wedding arrived, the town's cathedral was filled with people from all over Hyrule that would attend.

Taro was in a room getting ready and he was both excited and nervous.

"You're gonna do just fine out there Taro," said Zelda who was checking on her son, "Your father and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"I know Mother," said Taro, "But I can't help but wonder how everything will go."

"It's common to feel that way," said Zelda," "Now are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," answered Taro, who was wearing a black tunic with a small collar, long sleeves and a small Triforce sign on the heart area, and he and Zelda left the room.

Meanwhile in another room, Darena was getting ready as well by putting on a white dress with the biggest gown she had ever seen, four buttons on the back long sleeves, and a veil that covered her entire hair and went down to her back. As she did, she couldn't help but wonder how big a change her life would have.

"You look very gorgeous Darena," said Kedem who had entered the room once Darena finished putting on her dress."

"Thanks Father," thanked Darena who agreed with the opinion.

"Ready to get out there," asked Kedem.

"I am," answered Darena and they both left the room to take position.

Taro was standing in position with Sheadon,who he and Darena agreed would be the best man, and he was a little impatient for the ceremony to begin. It was then the music started which meant it had begun. First the flower girl and the ring bearer arrived, then Alessa, who was chosen as the maid of honour, as well as the three bridesmaids came and finally, Darena, who was escorted by Kedem went down the aisle. As Darena went down the aisle, both she and Taro kept smiling until she made it to the end and was handed to him.

"People of Hyrule," said the priest, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Prince Taro and Lady Darena." "Please speak now if you want to object," and after a bit of silence, the priest continued. "Prince Taro, do you take Lady Darena as your wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Taro.

"And Lady Darena," continued the priest, "Do you take Prince Taro as your wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Darena.

After the vows, Taro and Darena were each given a ring and put it on the others ring finger.

"By the power the goddesses have given me," said the priest, "I pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss now."

Taro and Darena then kissed while being full of happiness and everyone clapped for them.

A little while later, in the castle ballroom, the reception started and everyone was having a good time.

"Hey Darena," said Sheadon who went to the couple along with Alessa, "How do you like life outside of Ordon?"

"It's actually way better than I expected," answered Darena, "Though I'm still gonna miss Ordon."

"That's understandable," said Sheadon, "By the way, Alessa and I have something to say to you two."

"What would that be," asked Taro.

"Well," explained Alessa, "The two of us became very close during the war and we just decided to get married ourselves."

"Congratulations," congratulated both Taro and Darena .

"Thanks," said both Sheadon and Alessa.

"Hey Darena," said Taro, Why don't we dance a little?"

"Good idea," answered Darena and the couple started dancing.

After dancing to several songs the couple decided to talk to their parents.

"I see you two are both enjoying yourselves," said Link.

"You both deserve all this after you two stopped Ghirahim," said Zelda.

"I guess that's true," said Taro.

"I'm just glad everythings back to normal in a way," said Darena.

"To be honest," said Ilia, "I never would have guessed that this would happen until you visited Ordon Taro."

"We wish you both the best," said Kedem.

After talking for a while, Taro and Darena went to have some alone time.

"I'm very happy that all of this happened," said Taro.

"Even Ghirahim's invasion," asked Darena.

"Well not completely," confessed Taro, "But I'm very happy that we got to meet."

"I am too," said Darena, "By the way, do you think it's time to leave and start our honeymoon?"

"I think that's a good idea," answered Taro.

The couple then left the reception and went to the carriage that would take them to their honeymoon which would take place at Lake Hylia. Once they left, they said goodbye to everyone and then went on their way while being happy for the experience they went through.


End file.
